Kingdom Hearts IV: Reconnect
In the final game of the Xehanort saga of the Kingdom Hearts series, Sora, now a full-fledged keyblade master, and his friends must unite to save all of those who he swore to rescue from their torment. But the forces of evil are growing ever closer to their goal of obtaining Kingdom Hearts, as Xehanort returns in his true form to lead his new Organization XIII, several Disney Villains, the Unversed and Nobodies towards an everlasting rule of chaos, while Maleficent opposes him with her own team of villains and armies of Heartless, Dream Eaters, and Heart Eaters. Unbestknowen to all 3 groups, a sinister force far greater than either Xehanort or Maleficent is planning to make his move upon the worlds after 2,000 years of slumber. Story Main Characters Main Heroes *'Sora (Haley Joel Osment) '- The key that connects everything. *'Riku (David Gallagher) '- The fallen friend whose close to redemption. *'Kairi (Hayden Panettiere) '- The true love that will not let worlds keep them apart. *'Donald (Tony Anselmo) '- The short tempered royal magician. *'Goofy (Bill Farmer) '- The simple minded captain of the royal knights. *'King Mickey (Bret Iwan) '- The once and future king who carries the burden of the universe on his shoulders. *'Aqua (Willa Holland)' *'Terra (Jason Dohring)' *'Ventus (Jason McCartney)' *'Ansem the Wise (Christopher Lee)' - The scientest supreme whose looking to correct the consequences of his experiments. *'Kevin Flynn (Jeff Bridges) '- The master designer of the "Grid", now trying to keep his magnum opus out of the wrong hands. *'Max Goof (Jason Marsden)' - A paladin in training, trying to step out of his father's shadow. *'Chip 'n' Dale (Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton)' - Extraordinary spaceflight engineers, who don't let their size hold back their genius designs. *'Jiminy Cricket (Phil Snyder) - '''The conscience and scribe of world traveling heroes. *'Pluto '- The king's loyal canine, who always ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time. *'Bolt (John Travolta) - A canine survivor of worldy destruction, who becomes a loyal companion to the "key that connects everything". *P.J. (Rob Paulsen) Main Villains The Syndicate *'''The Horned King (John Hurt) - The first demon, an agent of chaos that was born long ago in darkness, he holds control over all the Heartless and will not stop until he finds the Black Cauldron, which can turn any corpse dipped into it into an invincible zombie in hopes of taking over all worlds. *'Master Xehanort (Leonard Nimoy) '- The dark keyblade master longing to obtain the power of Kingdom Hearts, but his quest to do so has been the cause for all the misery and devastation in the worlds for decades. *'The Unknown Xehanort (Richard Epcar) - '''A young Xehanort that has come from the past to join his current self, the Unknown is a deadly opponent who's powers over time and space have allowed him to recruit many villains towards the Horned King's goal. *'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness''' (Billy Zane) - 'Xehanort's heartless who once faced off against the keybearers, he was ultimately revived by the Unknown to join Master Xehanort's new Organization XIII. *'Xemnas (Paul St. Peter) '- Xehanort's nobody who once tried to create his own Kingdom Hearts from the hearts of slain Heartless in order to become a god, Xemnas has been revived from the darkness by the Unknown to join the new Organization XIII. *'Vanitas (Haley Joel Osment) - One of Xehanort's early monstrosities, he is a being of raw energy, and thrives on negative emotions to survive and create twisted minions called the "Unversed". Although he was destroyed many years ago by his good half, Ventus, Xehanort managed to revive the Unversed commander as a Sentiment to go alongside Xigbar in recruiting villains to their alliance, as well as become a high ranking member of the new Organization XIII. *'Xigbar (James Patrick Stewart) - '''Xehanort's old minion who has been resurrected in the form of his Nobody to aid his master in recruiting an army of villains for use in conquering the realm of light. He may seem like a surfer dude, but he's very dangerous and not to be messed with. *'The Hunter Wolf - Contrary to what most people believe, this creature is no wolf that travels in a pack and is misunderstood. In fact, he really is evil and travels alone. The Wolf is The Horned King's pet in the Syndicate who's specialty is to kill any Keyblade wielder, whether it be Master or Warrior, that tries to enter the Castle of Annuvin. *Demona (Marina Sirtis) - One of the few survivors of the destruction of Castle Moray, Demona is an immortal gargoyle sorceress who desires to destroy humankind for their part in killing off her clan years ago, without ever realizing that it was her betrayal that caused their demise in the first place. *Shere Khan (Corey Burton)' - A tiger from a deep, untamed jungle. He hates humans of all species, so he was outraged when he found that one had joined a pack of wolves. *'Sa'Luk (Jeff Bennet) - The second in command of the 40 thieves, Sa'luk desires to seize power from the King of Thieves and gain control over the legendary Hand of Midas. *'''The Wicked Queen (Louise Chamis) - '''Contrary to what the Dwarves believed, the Queen did not die after being chased away by them, but was now stuck in the form of the Old Peddlar Woman. Xehanort managed to change her back, and has recruited her to his Syndicate in the hopes of providing the team with her expert magic and potion skills. *CLU 2.0 (Jeff Bridges) '- A former resident of the Realm of Sleep, after his world, the Grid, was freed from the Key of Sleep, Clu was recruited into Xehanort's Syndicate as leader of the Digital Heartless. *'Commander Rourke (James Garner) - A greedy explorer who wishes to gain the power of a long-forgotten civilization…even if it means working alongside the Heartless and betraying all who worked with him. *Lady Tremaine (Susan Blakeslee)' - The mistress of the Tremaine household, Lady Tremaine has returned from the darkness thanks to Vanitas's interference after one of his Unversed goons blew the villainess up. *'Governor Ratcliffe (David Ogden Stiers)' - The greedy governor of Jamestown has allied himself to Xehanort in the hopes of using the Heartless to ravage the Powhatan tribe and find the gold he desires to obtain for himself. *'Cutler Beckett' (Tom Hollander) - A cynical lord who wishes to exterminate all pirates. In order to do so, he's enslaved Davy Jones and aligned himself with the Xehanorts and the Horned King. *'Davy Jones (Bill Nighy)' - An evil pirate who's cursed for all eternity to sail the seas because he ripped out his own heart. He will collect the souls of the desperate and make them his loyal henchmen. *'Mother Gothel (Donna Murphy) '- This old woman has used the magic power of the Helios Flower to keep herself young for centuries, and is still using its power through Rapunzel's hair. She'll go through any methods to keep herself young, even allying herself with the Horned King to use the Heartless as her tower guardians. *'Syndrome (Jason Lee) '- Syndrome, a former superhero fan now turned deadly supervillain, has teamed up with Xehanort and the Horned King in order to further his research and use the heartless to track down and destroy any Super that lands on Nomanison Island. *'Coachman Barker (Corey Burton)' *'Maestro Forte (Tim Curry)' *'Judge Claude Frollo (Jim Cummings) - The mad judge has returned from the realm of darkness to seek his revenge on Sora and Riku for defeating him in KH 3D. Horned King.jpg|The Horned King Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort Ansem.jpg|Xehanort's Heartless TheQueen.jpg|The Wicked Queen Xemnas.png|Xemnas Demona.gif|Demona Vanitas Sentiment.png|Vanitas' Sentiment Xigbar2.jpg|Xigbar Mother Gothel.gif|Mother Gothel Wolf.jpg|The Wolf 11253.gif|Shere Khan Cutler Beckett.jpg|Cutler Beckett Davy Jones.jpg|Davy Jones Clu 2.0.jpg|Clu 2.0 rinzler.jpg|Rinzler Governor Ratcliffe.gif|Governor Ratcliffe 808px-Pinocchio-pinocchio-4969925-960-720.jpg|The Coachman Hunchback038.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo Lady Tremaine.gif|Lady Tremaine Syndrome.jpg|Syndrome Rourke.jpg|Rourke Sa'luk.jpg|Sa'Luk Maestro Forte.jpg|Maestro Forte The Alliance of Villain's Vale *Maleficent (Susan Blakeslee) '- The Mistress of All Evil, she is a cruel and insidious witch that will stop at nothing to reek her vengeance upon Sora. *'Pete (Jim Cummings) - ' 'Maleficent's loyal underling is still loyal to her no matter what, but now Pete's leading a sort of team of weak villains to help the rest of Maleficent's allies take over their worlds. *Mortimer Mouse (Maurice LaMarche) - Mickey's former rival for Minnie's affections, Mortimer Mouse is now one of Maleficent's dark apprentices who desires control over Minnie's heart one way or another. *Julius Mouse (Frank Welker) - A monstrous clone of Mickey abandoned by the Organization XIII, Julius has been found by Maleficent, who is now planning to use this feral mutant as a way to get rid of Xehanort, his dopplegangers, and that meddlesome new Organization once and for all. *Brad Uppercrust III (Jeff Bennet)' - Another one of Maleficent's new apprentices, Brad Uppercrust III is Max Goof's rival who wants nothing more than to get rid of the weakling and win the College X-Games at Disney Town Square. *'Phantom Blot (John O'Hurley)' - The Phantom Blot is a master criminal who's inky powers allow him to control the Pureblood Heartless. Maleficent recruited him in order to gain access to his genius intellect and dark powers. *'Jafar's Renmant (Jonathan Freeman) -''' Even though the dark genie Jafar was slain by Sora, Maleficent managed to use the evil powers of hell to resurrect the ifrit as a Renmant general, a Nobody with only half a heart. Now that he has returned, Jafar will stop at nothing to gain control of Agrabah with the combined powers of his genie skills and the Hand of Midas. *'Captain Hook (Corey Burton) - '''After the events of ''358/2 Days, ''Hook still seeks revenge against Peter Pan. On his ship, he was met by his former comrade Maleficent who told him that she was forming a powerful alliance, and that she wanted him to join since he was once a member of her old group. Hook accepted, of course, and now he has teamed up with Davy Jones to try and find Captain Jack Sparrow. *'Gantu (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Originally a member of the Galactic Alliance, but he was fired after he tried recapturing Stitch, but caught Lilo instead. It turns out that he's working for an old partner of Jumba's and has captured the fellow on his orders. *Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel (Jeff Bennett) - An evil genius who helped a certain EX-evil scientist create experiments. He wishes to re-obtain them to conquer the known universe with the help of the Heartless. *Shan Yu (Miguel Ferrer)' - Like Jafar, Maleficent resurrected the Hun Leader as a Renmant to serve as her general of the Mongolian Bandits in the Land of Dragons. Shan Yu now longs for the day when he can end the life of the warrior maiden, Mulan, who defeated him before. *'Emperor Zurg (Wayne Knight) - The evil emperor of Planet Z. He's always trying to conquer the universe, but Buzz Lightyear always foils his plans. Now he's teamed up with Pete & Maleficent and doesn't plan to fail. Although he's an evil genius, he tends to be overly-dramatic and almost always disappointed by his less-than-qualified henchmen. *Hades (James Woods) - The god of the Underworld who acts like a bad comedian. He's got a short temper even though he acts 'cool' most of the time. *Cruella De Vil (April Winchell) '- A greedy, rich and fur-loving lady, Cruella wants to make the perfect coat from the fur of the Dalmatian puppies. With the help of Pete, Horace, and Jasper, she has kidnapped them. The Heartless are attracted to the darkness in her heart, allowing her to command them to attack Sora and his friends *'Merlock (Christopher Lloyd)' - He is an evil sorceror who has lived for thousands of years thanks to his wish of becoming immortal from Gene the Genie. Merlock now plans on finding Gene's lamp so that he can combine it with his magic amulet and gain infinite wishes from the fusion. He's also currently on orders from Maleficent to aid Mozenrath and the traitorous Sa'luk in finding the Hand of Midas. *'Mozenrath (Wil Wheaton) - An evil necromancer who is always accompanied by his flying eel, Xerxes. He often enjoys watching his enemies squirm like worms before destroying them. *Dr. Facilier (Keith David) '- Known as the "Shadow Man of the Bayou", he uses voodoo magic and "Friends" from the other side in his grand scheme to become rich and powerful, the price to gain this being the souls of entire world's inhabitants. *'Queen Narissa (Susan Sarandon) '- Narissa is the evil ruler of Andalasia who happens to be an old ally to Maleficent, having been taught alongside her by the Horned King. Her only goal is to get rid of a young forest maiden named Giselle, who's marriage to Prince Edward would spell the end of Narissa's rule. *'Denahi (audio clips of Jason Raize) '- A young hunter who fell to darkness, Denahi seeks to kill a bear which he thinks killed both of his brothers. But in reality, the bear is actually Kenai, his younger brother, who was turned into a bear by Maleficent in order to enact a series of events that will lead to the rebirth of her old ally, Raven. *'Professor Ratigan (Maurice LaMarche) - The Napoleon of Crime. Ratigan is a criminal mastermind, able to create the most elaborate of schemes, but can become insanely deranged when reminded that he is a "sewer rat". *Gaston (Richard White) '- Gaston is a hunter who holds a grudge against Adam for "stealing" Belle away, even though she hated him. Now he's working with Maleficent to obtain Kingdom Hearts. *'Morgana (Pat Carrol) - Ursula's crazy sister who always seemed to be second best. Her kind of magic includes ice and water. *Madam Mim (Tress MacNeille)' - A mad witch who plans to one-up her old adversary, Merlin, by teaming up with Maleficent and the Heartless to get rid of the future king of Briton, Wart. *'Zira (Nana Visitor) - Scar's conniving widow, who is consumed by years of anger and hatred directed towards Simba and the Pride Landers. Her plan is for Kovu to kill Simba and become king, thereby fulfilling her vengeance on the heroic lion. *NegaDuck (Jim Cummings)- He is the evil negaverse counterpart to Darkwing Duck who has come to our dimension to wreak havoc on the worlds alongside his minions, the Fearsome Five. Maleficent.gif|Maleficent Peg Leg Pete.jpg|Pete 56791389f1c92006710f482e8fe9831b-d3b65k4.jpg|Mortimer Mouse Brad_up.jpg|Brad Uppercrust III The_King_vs_The_Blot_by_LynxGriffin.jpg|The Phantom Blot Mickey_Clone_Gone_Bad_by_superdog527.jpg|Julius Mouse Merlock.jpg|Merlock Jafar.gif|Jafar Captain Hook.png|Captain Hook Shan-Yu.gif|Shan-Yu 23.jpg|Dr. Facilier Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath Professor Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan Zira.jpg|Zira Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim Hades.png|Hades Cruella De Vil.jpg|Cruella De Vil Dr. Hamsterviel.jpg|Dr. Hamsterviel 250px-Gantu BBS.png|Captain Gantu Emperor Zurg.gif|Emperor Zurg Gaston.jpg|Gaston Morgana.jpg|Morgana Queen Narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa Denahi.gif|Denahi File:Negaduck.png|Negaduck The Cabal of Darkness Although Master Xehanort and his new Organization XIII have all been destroyed by Sora and his friends, what our heroes don't realize that the Horned King has survived his destruction from the Black Cauldron, and has now begun enacting the true plan that he has kept secret from Xehanort all this time...the ultimate destruction of the multiverse with the power of the X-blade and the dark lord, Chernabog! *Chernabog' '(James Earl Jones) - The Demon Lord of all darkness, the Chernabog that Sora fought begore was merely just a Heartless created in his image by Xehanort. This creature is the real deal, and he's not happy for getting sealed away on Bald Mountain for 10,000 years. *'The Horned King '- Having dragged himself out of the cauldron, the Horned King has now become Chernabog's puppet and figurehead of the Cabal. *'''Maleficent's Nobody - '''When Maleficent tried to activate her dragon form once more using the Soul Eater keyblade, she ended up turning into a Heartless Dragon due to the great amounts of darkness in her heart. Since she willingly gave into the shadows, her will allowed herself to become a nobody, who's primary function is to serve her master to the ends of the earth. *Wisdom Control Program (Corey Burton) After CLU 2.0 was destroyed, the Horned King managed to find whatever remained of the program's pieces and fused them with the reamining bites of the MCP to form the Wisdom Control Program, a program designed to serve as the guardian for Xehanort's files on his research of the heart. *Shadow Control Program (Richard Epcar) However, even the Wisdom Control Program can't completely keep safe all of the program files of Xehanort and Ansem's research of the heart. To solve this problem, Chernabog has corrupted and dark-enfused a piece of Wisdom Control to become a Heartless Program, the Shadow Control. It's function is to serve as the mission control for Chernabog's heartless battleships and also serve as a back-up firewall for Wisdom Control. *Sark 2.0 (David Warner) '- Wherever the MCP goes, Sark will follow. And now that the Wisdom Control has been created, a new Sark has been constructed to serve as the Horned King's general of cyberspace. *'The Titans - When Hades finally began his plan to take over Mt. Olympus by restoring the Rock and Ice Titans to their true forms while also releasing the Wind and Lava Titans from Tartarus, he didn't count on them betraying him and throwing HIM down into Tartarus instead so that they could take over Olympus themselves. Chernabog managed to find all 4 titans and bring them to his fold as elite generals in his armada. *'The Cyclops (Patrick Pinney) - '''Like the Titans, the Cyclops was sealed away in Tartarus, only to be freed by Hades and join Chernabog's Cabal as a soldier. *'The Evil Manta (Tim Curry) - '''An underwater demon sealed away in a volcanic prison for trying to destroy Atlantica through lies and prejudice, he was freed by the Horned King to serve as Chernabog's counterpart to Ursula and Morgana. *Mirage (Bebe Neuwirth) '- Mirage is the Evil Incarnate of Agrabah, and was one of Chernabog's first minions to wield the ethereal blade. Her only ambition is to spread plagues, miseries and suffering all around the world and see her victims suffer. *'Destane' - An all powerful dark sorceror who taught Mozenrath everything he knew, only to be turned into a Mamluk zombie guardian for the young necromancer's amusement. Now that Mozenrath and Sa'luk have both been destroyed, Destane can finally break free of his zombie control and finally regain all the power he had in Agrabah before the Sultan banished him. And just who is the zombie sorceror going to turn to for help? The Horned King, of course. *'Scar's Heartless (Jeremy Irons) '- After Zira was killed by her own vengeance consuming her, her soul was found by Chernabog, who combined it with the remaining darkened pieces of Scar's Heart to create an all new Heartless for the once and future king of the Outlands. Scar no longer cares about controlling Pride Rock, all that matters is the death of Simba, the lion who destroyed him long ago. *'Thailog (Keith David) '- Before Xanatos was defeated for good, he began the plans to create a gargoyle guardian for his castle made from the DNA of the strongest gargoyle alive, Goliath. The resulting clone, Thailog, was born with Xanatos' mind patterns and Goliath's body, as it now sought to rid itself of its weak fathers and become its own master. The Horned King apporached Thailog with a chance to get rid of both Xanatos and Goliath with the powers of the Heartless, and the gargoyle clone accepted, hoping to get rid of the Horned King as well when the time was right. *'Erik Hellstrom/Odin (William Morgan Shephard) - A former boatbuilder who went mad, believing himself to be the Norse King God, Odin, he has set out to destroy his world using the Atlantean Spear, Gnockneer. ChernabogRender.png|Chernabog the_horned_king_by_nightwing1975-d31vfip.jpg|The Horned King Maleficent's Nobody.jpg|Maleficent's Nobody Titans1.png|The Titans Wisdom Control Program.jpg|Wisdom Control Program Shadow_Control_Program.png|Shadow Control Program Sark 2.0.png|Sark 2.0 Evil Manta.jpg|The Evil Manta Mirage.jpg|Mirage Scar's Heartless.jpg|Scar's Heartless Thailog.jpg|Thailog Cyclops.gif|Cyclops Hellstrom.jpg|Erik Hellstrom/Odin 73mn3.jpg|Destane and his pupil, Mozenrath. Types of Enemies Once again, Sora and his friends will have to encounter their old foes, the Heartless and Nobodies, in their bid to defeat Xehanort. But now, they will encounter all new enemies in the form of the Nightmares, the returning Unversed, and the insidious Heart Eaters. *Heartless - The '''Heartless (ハートレス, Hātoresu?) are beings of darkness that manifest in two forms, "Pureblood" and "Emblem", the second being created artificially. While most Heartless are in fact manifested hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and thus were named "Heartless". *Nobodies - A Nobody (ノーバディ, Nōbadi?) is what remains of those who have lost their hearts to Darkness. They are made of body and soul. *Unversed - The Unversed (アンヴァース, Anvāsu?)[1], meaning "those who were not well-versed in their own existences", are considered "the opposite of human life" and grow from the negative emotions produced when Vanitas was created from Ventus. It is because of this that Vanitas is able to control them. *Dream Eaters - The Dream Eaters (ドリームイーター, Dorīmu ītā?) are new enemies encountered in the game. There are two types: ones that "eat dreams and plant nightmares", referred to as Nightmares, and ones that "eat nightmares", referred to as Spirits. Not only are there dozens of types of Dream Eaters, but they can help provide Sora and Riku with abilities as well as aid in combat. *Heart Eaters - The Heart-Eaters (ハートイーター Hātoītā) are a brother clan of the Heartless. While the Heartless only feast on the darkness in people's hearts, The Heart-Eaters eat the purity of hearts to grow stronger and unstoppable. The ones with the purest heart are the ones they desire the most to consume. *Renmant - A Renmant is a Nobody that has been given only half of their heart to them. They primarily serve as Lich Sorcerors to evil Villains who desire control over a powerful evil that has died in the past. Heartless symbol.jpg|Heartless symbol Nobody symbol.png|Nobody symbol 200px-Unversedlogo.png|Unversed Symbol 100px-Symbol - Dream Eater (Nightmare).png|Nightmare symbol Hearteater symbol.jpg|Heart Eater symbol Worlds #'Destiny Islands' - The tropical island home of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. #'Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty)' - A world right of 13th century medieval times, ruled jointly by King Stefan and King Hubert. Home to Princess Aurora, this magical forest kingdom is terrorized by the witch Maleficent, who lives in the Forbidden Mountains. #'Prankster's Paradise (Pinocchio)' - An illegal amusement park run by the Coachman and Stromboli, who lure in boys like Pinocchio with the promise of being able to run wild and be naughty, without fear of punishment. Trying to escape is futile, as only way to the mainlad is the through the feeding grounds of the giant whale known as "Monstro". #'Agrabah (Aladdin)' - A mighty arabian city filled with crime, mainly from the "street rats", and supernatural forces at every turn. Ruled by the Sultan in his mammoth palace, the street rat turned prince Aladdin is next in line to rule, alongside the lovely princess Jasmine. He is aided in his endevors to protect the desert city by the Genie of the lamp. An endless desert spans the regions outside the walls of the city, with only a few oasises populating it, alongside many buried ruins. One region no one dares to enter is the "Land of the Black Sand", the lair of the evil sorcerer Mozenrath. #Radiant Garden - A once prestigious kingdom ruled by Ansem the Wise, that has fallen into ruin and disarray after years of neglect and experimentation on the inhabitants by Xehanort. Most residents, including Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, and Sazh, fled when the witch Maleficent attacked and turned the castle into her fortress of evil. But now they've returned, and rebuilding their home from the ground up. #''The Grid (Tron: Legacy) - A digital frontier created by Kevin Flynn, this "grid" of data and programming houses a world within a computer. It is here that Clu 2 has taken control, and subjugated the programs for 20 years, pitting them against their own users, and forcing dissidents of his will to compete in deadly "Light Cycle" games. #'Duckburg (DuckTales)' #'Castle of Dreams (Cinderella)' - A small kingdom ruled by an unnamed King, this majestic world is watched over by the "Fairy Godmother", who makes the wishes of those with purest hearts come true. #'Le Cite' Des Cloches (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)' - A gothic 15th century city, the mighty cathedral of Notre Dame dominates the skyline, and it is inside her belltowers that the hunchbacked bellringer resides, Quasimodo. The word of the lord is law here, and because of it the inhabitants are being divided between following the church and the old ways of the "heathen" gypsies. Esmerelda is one of the oppresed gypsies, and has made an enemy of the self-proclaimed ruler and enforcer of god's commandments in this world, Judge Claude Frollo. #'Mysterious Horizon (Fantasia)' - The home of the powerful sorcerer Yen Sid, this world is only reachable by a magic train that appears and disappears in numerous worlds. He resides in a tower that is impossibly larger on the inside, while pocket dimensions ruled by musical melodies float around it, waiting to be visited. #100 Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh) - A magical spell transports the reader into the colorful storybook world of Christopher Robin's childhood adventures with Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Owl, and of course Winnie the Pooh. #'The Land of Dragons''' (Mulan II) #'Valley of the Great Spirits (Brother Bear)' #Disney Castle - The toony world of King Mickey's proud and tranquil kingdom. Disney Castle is the crown jewel of this world, built after it was discovered it had a lost monarchy only 30 years ago, and that the next in line for the throne was a deckhand on a steamboat. #''City of the Musketeers (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers)'' #'Symphony of Sorcery (Fantasia/Fantasia 2000)' #''Sleepy Hollow/ The Wild Woods (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)'' #'Neverland (Peter Pan)' - This world can be described as almost like two, for to visit the other is to jounrey to a nearby star, always the 2nd to the right. One region is a bustling early 20th century metropolis. The other is the polar opposite, a tropical island where no one ever has to grow up, where the Lost Boys play and have fun with inhabitants like the pixies, mermaids, and indians. In the bay of Neverland, a ship full of cutthroat pirates is anchored, here is where Captain Hook plots to have his revenge on the high flying Peter Pan, the immortal spirit of youth and childhood. #''Cherry Tree Lane (Mary Poppins)'' #'Avalon (Gargoyles)' #Traverse Town #Madhya Pradesh (The Jungle Book) #'Kauai (Lilo & Stitch)' #'Atlantica (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea)' #Treasure Planet #'Nottingham (Robin Hood)' #'Andy's Room (Toy Story)' #'Underland (Alice in Wonderland)' #The Haunted Mansion #'Rathcullen (Darby O'Gill and the Little People)' #'Peninsula of the Golden Sun (Tangled)' #'Pride Lands (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)' #'Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)' #'Medfield College (The Absent Minded Professor, The Shaggy Dog)' #'Virginia (Pocahontas)' #'Deep Jungle (Tarzan)' #'Andalasia (Enchanted)' #Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean) #'Castle Oblivion' #'New Orleans (The Princess and the Frog)' #Devil's Bayou/The Outback #'Dog London (One Hundred and One Dalmatians)' #'Dwarf Woodlands (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves)' #'Manhatten (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)' #'Prydain (The Black Cauldron)' #End of the World #'Keyblade Graveyard' #'Kingdom Hearts' Category:Kingdom Hearts